Ponsse Buffalo (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 The Ponsse Buffalo is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a completely self-propelled and self-sufficient Log Transport, featuring its own engine and a crane arm for loading itself. It is also the most expensive Log Transport in the base game by a wide margin. Advantages * Self-Sufficient: The Buffalo is a completely self-contained machine. It can travel from place to place on its own and load its own , without needing a separate towing vehicle or . With just this machine and a , you can perform the entire process of . * Very Long Crane Arm: The Buffalo features a built-in hydraulic crane arm that allows it to load into its storage bay very efficiently - assuming you can master the complex controls. This arm is has a significantly longer reach than any other crane arm in the game. * Crane Camera: The Buffalo has a camera on top of its cabin, locked on the hydraulic claw. Switching to this camera gives a good view of the crane's claw and what it is currently attempting to pick up. * Weight Stability: The Buffalo weighs 21 tons when empty. This gives it good stability even when lifting very heavy logs at uncomfortable angles. The vehicle will rarely, if ever, fall over. Disadvantages * Expensive: The Buffalo is by far the most expensive Log Transport, at more than 4 times the price of a . It also has a massive Maintenance Cost. It saves you the money to buy loading and towing vehicles, but on the other hand the Buffalo can only perform one specific task (carrying Logs). * Slow: The Buffalo can move under its own power, but can only reach a maximum forward speed of 23 km/h / 14 mph. This makes it significantly slower than a Log Transport towed by another vehicle. * Short Bay: The Buffalo's storage bay has a length of only 5.2 meters. This means that very long Logs cannot be easily carried by this machine; Their center-of-mass will be somewhere near the back (or even outside!) of the storage bay. Fortunately, it is just long enough to carry maximum-length logs (8.0 meters), but these should be loaded with extreme caution, and strapped down properly for any journey, else they will knock each other off the machine. The recommended maximum length of logs is about 6.0 meters. * Articulated: The Buffalo's forward and rear sections will swivel relative to one another when it turns. This makes maneuvers slightly more difficult to perform, although in certain situations this comes in handy. Customization Wheel Setup * Standard (+$0): Four axles with two wheels each, for a total of 8 wheels. * Tracks (+$8,000): Adds crawler tracks over every two pairs of adjacent wheels, giving a total of 4 crawlers. Crawlers provide no real advantage in the unmodded game. Specifications *'Price:' $221,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $780 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $4,420 + $11,050/h + $2,210/d *'Engine Power:' 210 kW / 286 hp *'Max. Speed:' 23 km/h / 14 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 20 km/h / 12 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 200 Liters *'Cargo Types:' (or any solid objects, less comfortably) *'Platform Surface Area (for Logs):' 5.2 meters (length) by 3.0 meters (width) *'Tension Belts:' 3, with a height limit of ~3.0 meters off the platform *'Attachment Points:' None. *'Mass (empty):' 21,175 kg